The Sawada Six
by SoldLotus
Summary: The Sawada family isn't your average family. The mother, Sawada Nana, is a well known five star chef while there are rumors about the father, Sawada Iemitsu, being the head of an underground military of sorts. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the youngest of six, has only wanted a normal life, but he found himself elsewhere. WARNING! AU and OOC TSUNA! Everything to be explained later..


He knew people didn't like him and he knew he was no good in anything besides academics [in which he really just remembered everything] and reflexes.

"Tsunayoshi, stop spacing out. It makes you look weak." A man that has a scarred face with feathers and a raccoon tail hanging from his hair growled out.

The brunette smiled. "Sorry, Xan-nii-san."

On the otherhand, Tsuna believed his older brothers were so cool and popular. They never got insulted or teased like Tsuna did, and Xanxus, his brother, has a whole lot of friends.

"Tsu-kun!" Another man with the same gravity defying hair as Tsuna chirped. "Why are you so cute?!"

This man glomped poor Tsuna and cuddled with his face.

"Gio-nii! Stop it!" The brunette blushed easily with his futile attempts against pushing the oldest brother off.

"Tsu-Tsu likes me better, Yasu-chan." Another man with gravity defying white hair said making a Tuna sandwich with the blond.

"No one is better than Colo-nii, kora! You agree, right Tsuna?" A man in a soldier outfit and a bandana smiled putting an arm around the brunet.

"Y-you guys! Tsuna is going to die!" A blond with straight hair sweatdropped full of worry.

Tsunayoshi had alot of brothers who were all older than him. To be exact, he had 5.

The oldest being Sawada Colonnello, a fourth year in highschool who has blonde hair and blue eyes but with a short hair cut and always wore army or work-out clothes and had his pet bird, Falco, with him and a part of Namimori High's Top Smartest 12.

The second oldest is Sawada Ieyasu, also known as Giotto, the one who looks like an older and taller Tsuna with blonde hair and blue eyes and is the student council president and a third year at Namimori High and will soon take role as the principle after his grandfather, Sawada Timoteo.

The third oldest is Sawada Byakuran, who is Giotto's twin so he's also a third year who also had gravity defying hair like Tsuna and Giotto, but he had dyed it a white color and has a weird purple tattoo under one eye and is in charge of Namimori High's Millefiore dorm.

The fourth oldest is Sawada Xanxus,a second year who has scars on his face and, unknowingly to Tsuna, is the leader of the gang named Varia.

The second youngest was Sawada Dino, also a second year who had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, but with straight hair and runs the Ally Dorm.

And last but not least [or maybe he is least?], Sawada Tsunayoshi, a first year who has gravity defying brown hair and caramel colored eyes that becomes a dark chocolate brown when sad or blank, becomes a flaming color whenever he is mad, and turns a light hazel like orange color when he was determined or focused, and surprisingly (or not), he runs the Vongola dorm.

All of these people have a huge amount of fame and power whether they realize it or not and are big influences on many different types of people.

Right now, the Sawada brothers were gathered during lunch break messing around and having fun until the bell rang.

They all frowned, it was time to go back to the boring classes with the lesser beings, or at least thats how they all saw it even though there were a few exceptions to this like the other top 12, themselves, family, and Tsuna's bestfriend who was heading their way.

"Time to go, Tsunayoshi." A raven-haired boy with a Namimori Disciplinary Committee Head uniform on approached them.

"Yes, Kyoya! See you all later!" Tsuna yelled back waving and smiling.

Hibari Kyoya was Tsuna's best and only friend and is the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee.

As the two walked to their next class, everyone made way for them.

Tsuna was the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee, yet he always refused to wear the uniform for some reason.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as they entered their committee room to be greeted by the Vice-head, Kusakabe Tetsuya, who also gave Hibari a few pieces of paper. Hibari scanned over the papers. "There is a new herbivore that is always disturbing the peace in the Top 12 room. He had recently replaced Piato as soon as he transfered here."

The smaller boy nodded as he tried to think of who the person could be. "Ah... I believe that would be Reborn-san who had transferred here two days ago. He tends to look like a mafia man with curly sideburns. He likes wearing suits and a fedora that he keeps his shapeshifting lizard, Leon, on."

Hibari nodded as he headed back out the door. "Take care of them for me."

Tsuna's eyes had widened greatly. "No way! The top 12 tend to be very scary, like Colo-nii's girlfriend! She was scary at first!"

"Then she grew attached to you, right?" Hibari asked before leaving.

Before the brunet could reply, he walked out without another word. Tsuna sighed before whining to himself. "Why do I always have to do this type of work?"

/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you doing here, kora?"

"I'm in the top 12, haven't you realized?"

"GAH! You're so annoying!"

"Hey! That table cost a lot of money!"

"A-ah! My pokemon trophies!"

"If you ruin my research, you might become my next science project."

"Might? At least tell the truth saying that you will, not might."

"These people are so noisy..."

"Care for a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

"Aw! No tea for me?"

"Everyone is getting along already."

Tsuna sweatdropped as he had second thoughts on going in before everything went quiet.

"TSUNA!" Colonnello excitedly exclaimed banging the door open.

"HIEEEEE!" The said brunet freaked at his older brother's tuna alarm that had always managed to freak him out(the Sawada's could sense each other or something).

The blonde tackled the younger brother. "I've missed you! I have missed you for the longest time, kora!"

"I was just with you during lunch, Colo-nii!"

Just then, a few faces peeked out from behind the door when Tsuna had straightened himself out.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to the new kid." Tsuna said with a serious face while Colonnello hung off of him.

The said man walked out from the door. "I've been here for two days already."

"Yes, but it's your first day in here, therefore being a new kid." Tsuna nodded as his eyes didn't waver from the new black ones he stared at.

Reborn smirked. "What was it you needed?"

"TSUNA!" someone yelled interupting their small conversation as a boy with a purple outfit and purple ran out crying. "He and Colonnello-sempai broke my pokemon trophies!"

Instantly, Tsuna looked to stare coldly at the two of them making the blue-haired girl smirk. "Do you know how hard it was to find those? Did you both know that I got Skull that for his birthday?"

Colonnello froze while Reborn scoffed. "And?"

"They were extremely rare and the only ones in the whole world!" The brunet growled as Skull backed away. "You're new so you shouldn't be causing so much trouble! I should get you expelled and banished from Japan!"

Reborn looked to Luce and Fon who were drinking tea and making small talk with each other. "So that is the infamous brother of Colonnello." Fon said looking towards the brunet.

"I heard he stocks up his money." Mammon said with a glint in his unseen eyes.

Verde nodded. "I heard he is the most fearful out of all of the Sawada brothers and knows almost a lot of blackmail on all people."

"All of my friends think he is cute." Uni said randomly while Aria agreed.

Bermuda frowned through his bandages along with Jager. "I heard he has the underground world at his feet."

"Yeah, I heard that he is the famous Informant that knows almost everything." Luce said back before taking another sip.

Lal chuckled. "As expected of Tsuna."

"Don't forget that he has world wide connections." Skull chirped as he butted into their conversation.

"There is no way you could possibly do that." Reborn, once again, scoffed, but this time at the smaller boy's reputation.

The seemed to have flew and quickly hit Reborn on the back of his head before stepping on his back to make him face first into the floor. "I'm kinda tired of you talking." Tsuna sighed before calling someone on his phone and staying on Reborn's back.

"Hey, do you still have any cosplaying fans there? ...Yeah? ...Send them to the back of the school... Yeah just tell them that there is a guy cosplaying as a hitman and he is to die for as said from the mouth of Haru... yes... he'll see you down there..." Tsuna then took a glance at the scowling Reborn. "Tell them that he is bounded... okay... bye."

"You think I, the World's Greatest Hitman, will just accept this without revenge? Do you think you could even follow this out?"

Tsuna giggled before fully laughing out loud. "Who do you, World's Greatest Hitman, think that you might be talking to? And what position are you in? Right, I thought so." He then grabbed a rope from nowhere and bounded the man before turning his gaze to the frozen brother.

"Now Colonnello, you're a lucky one today." said man looked hopeful. "I won't be talking to you the rest of today."

Everyone deadpanned at the brother's reaction which took him quite a while to do after trying to comprehend what he was being told. "W-w-w-what? You're joking, right? Tsuna? Tsuna. Tsuna!" He whined grabbing the younger brother's right leg and crying to some extent.

Fon sweatdropped with an awkward smile on his face. "...what is this?"

Tsuna turned and stepped on his head, pushing his face into the ground. "Right, well please don't be causing any problems from here on out, okay Top Twelve? I expect much from you all."

Lal smirked at her boyfriend who laid sprawled on the floor while Tsuna dragged Reborn out the room along with him. "Now let's bring you to your new 'bestfriends,' Reborn-chan."

/\/\/\/\/\

_**What is this even? I feel like this wasn't too good Dx**_  
><em><strong>Anyways, please Review!<strong>_

_**It might take a LONG LONG TIME to update**_

_**Because I dont know**_

_**Because I never really get on.. and because the only internet I have is my neighbor's and it sucks..**_

_**Because I'm a lazy person x3**_

_**BTW**__** I totally take requests and kink memes for any fandom and I'll try my best at it v(^~^)**_

_**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
